


Best Friends

by Cinnamongirl



Series: Motherfucking Sorcerer Continuity [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has sex with Jowan, and then has sex with Amell while telling her about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Edited version of something I posted a long time ago on the kink meme.

Anders walked through the hallways of the Circle Tower, looking for his friend Salome Amell. He finally found her in the library. _Of course_ that's where she would be. “Hey, Sal?”

“Hmm?” She didn't look up from the book she was reading.

“What are you reading, anyway?”

“ _Virulent Walking Bomb: The New Edition_. But it's pretty disappointing. I'm on Chapter 20 and there isn't anything that I haven't already tried.” Salome finally looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

“Well, it's good that I'm not interrupting anything important because I believe I owe you a conversation.” When he said this, she looked confused for about a half-second before her face lit up. “And, I already found an excellent place to have it.”

Salome set the book down and followed Anders out of the library and down the hallway.

She remembered complaining to him last week that she hadn't been able to seduce her friend Jowan. _“I've tried, but he isn't interested in me! Maybe he just doesn't like women?”_

_“Are you asking me to try to sleep with him and find out if he likes men?”_

_“Wow, that's actually a wonderful mental image. Could you do it? Please? And then tell me about it in explicit detail?”_

_“For you, anything.”_

_“Thanks, Anders! You're a wonderful friend, did you know that?”_

_“I'm a giver.”_

 

Salome noticed that Anders had led her to a small room that was sometimes used for classes and meetings, but was currently empty. She hopped up onto a table. “So, when did it happen?” She looked at him eagerly.

“Yesterday. It was surprisingly easy.” He moved closer to Salome until he was standing between her legs. He pressed his groin against hers. “I was talking with Jowan about herbs or something, I don't even remember, and then I just started touching his lower back and making one of these faces.” Anders smirked and raised his eyebrows to demonstrate. Salome giggled while she wrapped her legs around his body. “Jowan got all red and flustered and then he suddenly started kissing me. I had to drag him to a closet before anyone saw us!”

“So, how did it go? Whose cock went where? What position?” she asked as they both lifted their robes up. Neither was wearing anything underneath.

He held his penis and started moving it gently against her clit. “His cock in my ass. And we were both standing, but I was kind of leaning against the wall with him behind me.”

Salome could feel Anders getting hard as rubbed the outside of her cunt. “Aww, I was hoping you could see his face.”

“Yeah, me too, but it was a really small closet.” He inserted into her and she gasped softly. “Damn, Sal. You feel so tight.” 

“Who lubed you up? And what did you use?”

“He tried but his hands kept shaking so I had to assist. Health potion.”

“Ooh, tingly.” Anders was fucking her now, slowly and deeply. Salome couldn't move much in this position, but she wrapped her arms around him and tried to push forward against him as much as she could. She felt the table digging into her thighs and she adjusted her legs so that they were more comfortable. She tried to visualize what Anders was describing. Salome was sure that Jowan had enjoyed himself. Anders always made sure that his partners did. He was one of her favorite people to have sex with for this reason. The fact that he was very good-looking didn't hurt, either. She admired him for escaping so many times, even though she wasn't brave enough to try to do the same. Salome's plan was to join the Libertarian fraternity after she passed her Harrowing and try to change the system from the inside. She decided to focus on happier topics, like the very nicely-shaped dick inside her, or Jowan's dick inside Anders. “What does prostate stimulation feel like anyway? I've always wondered.”

“Um, it feels really good? I'm not sure how to describe it, sorry.” He started moving his hips harder and faster. Salome could feel the tension increasing as she moved her body against his. Anders was really a very enjoyable sex partner. It was also nice to study healing with him, even though he kept insisting that he was better at it than she was and he definitely wasn't. It was fun to talk together and laugh at the clever things he said. She was never any good at thinking of jokes or witty things to say, but she enjoyed listening to other people say them.

“Did you jerk yourself while he was fucking you?” 

“Yeah.”

 

Her breathing became louder and more ragged. “That's so sexy... getting yourself off with a cock in your arse... I love thinking about guys doing that.” She leaned up to kiss his neck. Anders felt the muscles in her thighs and abdomen tensing. He licked his finger and started rubbing her clit. He and Salome had both slept with lots of people (including many of the same people) but she always made it seem... special? No, that wasn't the right word. There were some people who tried to place too much importance on fucking him and make the relationship into more than it could ever be. That was always awkward. Other people tried to make up for not being able to connect deeply with individual people by connecting shallowly with many people, but breadth was no substitute for depth. Salome, on the other hand, was enthusiastic and sincere in all of her interactions while she stayed effortlessly within the limits. Whenever she was with him, it always seemed like it was her favorite place to be and whatever they were doing was her favorite thing to do. Anders always wanted to be as far away as possible and everyone knew that. Salome seemed to empathize with him, but she was somehow also able to maintain the “good little mage” act and avoid ruffling any feathers. He thought she was probably smarter than him. She was even almost, but not quite, as good at healing as he was. It wasn't exactly difficult to sleep with reasonably attractive men who were inexperienced but very eager, but he would do whatever he could for her. He was happy to be as close to her as possible without crossing the metaphorical wall that they'd been forced to set up.

Anders remembered that he was supposed to be talking. “Jowan's dick is surprisingly large. It felt great inside me. The way he fucked me was so desperate and needy... I think that's why he was shaking so much. He came really quickly and then I think he was embarrassed about it. He couldn't stop apologizing while he was helping me finish.” Anders kept talking and stimulating her clit while she started tensing and making barely-audible noises. He continued as her hips jerked against him for several seconds and only stopped when she relaxed.

 

“Thanks!” Salome kissed his lips and then went back to kissing his neck as he started fucking her again. His facial stubble felt scratchy on her cheeks. He buried his face in her shoulder, like he always did when he was getting close. It didn't take long before she felt his cock pulsing inside of her as he came, silently, with his arms holding her tight.

They allowed themselves a few seconds before they separated, pulled their robes back down, and immediately started acting like they hadn't just had sex. Salome decided that she'd need to go put underclothes on so that she didn't leak everywhere. She hugged him briefly and said “Seriously, best friend EVER.”

 

A year later, when Jowan introduced Salome to his girlfriend, she couldn't stop laughing. She wanted to tell Anders, but she couldn't find him anywhere.


End file.
